


Темнота в нас

by ilera



Category: Arthur Conan Doyle and Dr. Joseph Bell Series - David Pirie, Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Story: The Adventure of the Musgrave Ritual, Вуайеризм, а Белла - к сериальному, для Дойла и Белла, неграфичное описание насилия, рейтинг гетный, смерть второстепенных персонажей, спойлеры к роману Дэвида Пири "The Night Calls", характер Дойла ближе к книжному
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: К Дойлу обращается его бывший сокурсник Реджинальд Месгрейв и просит помочь. Он подозревает своего дворецкого в хищениях, а тут еще пропала его невеста Рейчел. Но больше всего внимание доктора Белла привлекает старинный обряд дома Месгрейвов.
Relationships: Joseph Bell/Arthur Conan Doyle, Rachel Howells/Richard Brunton (onesided), Reginald Musgrave/Arthur Conan Doyle (onesided), Reginald Musgrave/Richard Brunton, Richard Brunton/Janet Tregallis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Темнота в нас

Пока был жив мой отец, я ежегодно ездил в Фордун, где содержались больные разумом пациенты. После длительных встреч, убеждавших меня в постоянно ухудшающемся самочувствии отца, я останавливался на несколько дней в Эдинбурге. Что меня туда тянуло? Узкие улочки, скрывающие преступления, или темные дома, стены которых все так же хранят страшные тайны? Но несмотря на мучающие меня воспоминания об Элсбет, я провел здесь самые счастливые дни в своей жизни. 

И здесь жил Доктор. В последний год моего обучения поиски Крима сблизили нас сильнее прежнего, однако последующие неудачи привели к тому, что мы стали избегать друг друга. Должен признать, что первый перестал отвечать на письма, оправдываясь тем, что медицинская практика оставляет мне мало свободного времени. Кроме того, в отличие от Доктора я не предпринимал активных шагов к розыску Крима, ибо не обладал необходимым опытом, умом или связями. Мне было так стыдно за свою бесполезность, что, собираясь в тот год навестить отца, я не стал сообщать Доктору о своем приезде. 

Я все еще был под впечатлением от визита к отцу и никого не желал видеть, однако в тот день судьба столкнула меня с одним из бывших сокурсников. Он и распахнул двери в комнату смерти и вовлек меня с Доктором в новое расследование. Позже я написал повесть по его мотивам, изменив имена всех вовлеченных в него лиц, и, дабы избежать путаницы, их и буду использовать. 

Итак, с Реджинальдом Месгрейвом я познакомился в университете в первый же год. Будучи наследником древнего рода и не нуждаясь в деньгах, к учебе он относился несерьезно и часто скучал. Приятелей у него было немного — мало кто был способен разглядеть его подлинную скромную натуру за фасадом аристократической надменности. Я был одним из них, и Месгрейв проникся ко мне подлинно дружескими чувствами. Однако вскоре я стал клерком Доктора и почти перестал общаться с Месгрейвом, а после случившегося с Элсбет и вовсе оборвал все связи с сокурсниками. 

Каково же было мое удивление, когда я столкнулся с Месгрейвом у входа в отель. Не дав мне заселиться, одной рукой он перехватил мой чемодан, второй сжал локоть и повел в ближайшее питейное заведение. Я видел, что Месгрейв был искренне рад встрече, и у меня не хватило духу ему отказать. К тому же, после пинты эля настроение мое улучшилось, и мы разговорились. Как я и думал, Месгрейв не связал свою жизнь с медициной; он жил в своем фамильном поместье, перешедшем к нему после смерти отца два года назад. 

Мы опустошили три кружки, прежде чем Месгрейв неожиданно упомянул Доктора. 

— Как поживает доктор Белл? Все еще использует свой знаменитый метод?

Месгрейв не мог знать и не знал, что Доктор время от времени принимал участие в полицейских расследованиях, однако хорошо помнил его лекции. Да и кто из нас их не помнил? Даже сейчас я легко могу вызвать в памяти худое лицо с заостренным носом и пронзительный взгляд, не упускающий ни малейшей детали. Сколько раз мне казалось, что Доктор мог прочесть мои самые потаенные мысли, и злился на него за это...

— Давно его не видел, — ответил я после некоторого молчания. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Честно говоря, Дойл, мне очень нужна его помощь. Меня он не помнит, а ты был его помощником и хорошо его знаешь — и сможешь уговорить его заняться моим делом.

— Боюсь, я не...

— Пожалуйста, Дойл! — Месгрейв обхватил рукой пустой стакан, кожа на костяшках пальцев натянулась добела. — У меня дома происходят странные вещи, а местная полиция ничего не предпринимает. Возможно даже, что мне грозит опасность.

Я хотел было отказать, но заметил мольбу во взгляде Месгрейва — он был по-настоящему напуган. Видя, что почти меня уговорил, Месгрейв присовокупил:

— Тебе всего лишь нужно меня представить — после этого Белл не сможет мне отказать, — и Месгрейв откинулся на спинку стула, будто этих аргументов было достаточно.

Думаю, что согласился в основном из желания увидеть Доктора, а просьба Месгрейва оказалась удобным предлогом. Я тут же написал несколько записок и послал с ними мальчишек в разные места, где мог в это время находиться Доктор. 

Пока мы ждали ответ, Месгрейв стал вспоминать студенческие годы, особенно те времена, когда мы близко общались. Меня засыпали вопросами о том, каково было быть клерком доктора Белла, и в его голосе мне слышалась ревность. Никогда бы не подумал, что он хотел занять мое место. Месгрейв заметил мою неловкость и замолчал. К счастью, в этот момент вернулся один из мальчишек и протянул мне сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. Получив еще одну монетку, он удрал, а я впился глазами в знакомый размашистый почерк.

«Дойл,  
Приходите со своим другом ко мне домой. Адрес вы помните.  
Д.Б.»

Записка была краткой даже по меркам Доктора, но я понимал, что стоило поторопиться. Подняв голову, я встретился взглядом с Месгрейвом и кивнул:

— Он нас ждет.

— Что я говорил! — Месгрейв так резко поднялся, что чуть не опрокинул мой чемодан.

****

Дверь открыл сам Доктор, значит, прислугу он уже отпустил. Переступив порог, Месгрейв тут же с улыбкой протянул руку, но Доктор только наклонил голову в приветственном жесте. Окинув меня быстрым взглядом, он сообщил, что ждет нас в гостиной, и удалился вглубь дома. 

— Он всегда так «рад» гостям? — тихо, чтобы Доктор его не услышал, осведомился Месгрейв.

— Иногда, — я не стал уточнять, что причиной холодного приема мог быть я.

Мы разделись и прошли вслед за Доктором.

— Ты часто тут бывал? — спросил меня Месгрейв, заметив, как я уверенно вошел в нужную дверь.

— Иногда, — повторил я, вновь не вдаваясь в подробности.

Доктор сидел у камина, и языки пламени освещали его орлиный профиль. Рядом с ним стоял кофейный столик с аппетитно пахнущей едой: мясной пирог, сыр, хлеб, яблоки, пиво и кувшин с водой — роскошный ужин для меня и довольно скромный для Месгрейва. Мы уселись в кресла напротив, и я поспешил представить своего спутника, повторив то, что уже сообщил в записке. 

— Я помню вас, мистер Месгрейв, — произнес Доктор. — Вы получили высший балл на моем экзамене.

Я удивленно взглянул на Месгрейва, но тот лишь смущенно пожал плечами.

— Вижу, вы в отличие от Дойла решили не использовать свои медицинские познания за пределами университета? 

— Не буду спрашивать, как вы об этом узнали, доктор. Ваш метод умозаключений и поныне притча во языцех.

— И вы хотите воспользоваться моим методом? — Доктор обращался к Месгрейву, но смотрел почему-то на меня. — Что ж, рассказывайте.

— Понимаете, я холостяк и слуг у меня немного, — начал Месгрейв. — Большинство преданно служили еще у отца, а когда он умер, я не нашел в себе сил их выгнать. К сожалению, один из них, дворецкий Брантон, просто напросился — он нарушил все писаные и неписаные правила, и мне пришлось его уволить. 

— Что же он совершил?

— Он разрушил доверие, оказанное ему в моем доме, — с необычной горячностью произнес Месгрейв. — Я полагался на нем во всем, но он возомнил себя хозяином хозяина и не гнушался рыться в моих документах.

Месгрейв замолчал, чтобы выпить воды, и Доктор тут же этим воспользовался:

— Полагаю, вас беспокоит что-то еще? Дойл упомянул, что вы боитесь за свою жизнь.

— Видите ли, после смерти отца я не успел разобрать все бумаги. Он довольно беспорядочно вел финансовые дела, и я до сих пор не знаю, насколько велико мое состояние. Если экономке нездоровилось, Брантон помогал отцу с бухгалтерией. И когда я увидел его копающимся в моем столе... Представьте мое возмущение! 

— Я вам сочувствую, мистер Месгрейв, — без тени сочувствия произнес Доктор, — но пока не вижу причин для волнения. Он ведь уже покинул ваш дом? 

— В том-то и дело, что нет, я позволил ему остаться на неделю. Прошло уже два дня, и ведет он себя крайне странно: продолжает исполнять свои обязанности, но все свободное время где-то пропадает.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Несколько раз он был мне нужен, и я не смог его дозваться. Я спросил у Рейчел, это моя горничная, видела ли она Брантона, но оказалось, что они давно не общаются.

— Полагаю, у них были близкие отношения?

— Рейчел — его невеста.

— Вы не одобряете этот союз? — от Доктора не укрылось недовольство Месгрейва.

— Мне жаль несчастную девушку, ведь Брантон падок на женский пол. Он уже засматривается на Джанет Трегелис, и я вижу, как страдает Рейчел. 

— Возможно, вам стоило расспросить и мисс Трегелис?

Видимо, Месгрейву не пришло это в голову, и он виновато улыбнулся.

— Ты боишься, что Брантон сделает что-то ужасное в оставшиеся несколько дней? — спросил я. — Но почему? Он нестабилен? Склонен к мести? Ему некуда идти? Слуги не убивают хозяев без причин.

— Нет-нет, — хохотнул Месгрейв, — я не имел в виду убийство. Я подозреваю, что Брантон присвоил или собирается присвоить значительную часть моих денег. 

— Но ты говорил, что тебе угрожает опасность! — воскликнул я.

— Финансовая опасность, дружище, финансовая.

Доктор выглядел недовольным, и я прекрасно его понимал. Это дело не представляло для него никакого интереса, ведь финансовые манипуляции Брантона откроются, как только Месгрейв проверит счета. К тому же, когда Месгрейв просил меня помочь, он говорил другое. 

Чувствуя себя обманутым, я посмотрел на Доктора, ожидая, что нас сейчас попросят уйти. Месгрейв явно почувствовал возникшее напряжение, потому что поспешно добавил:

— Но я не рассказал вам самого главного. Сегодня утром я обнаружил, что Рейчел пропала. Ее не было в доме, и она не могла уехать в город. Рейчел всегда прислуживает мне за завтраком, и я понял, что с ней что-то случилось.

— И вы связываете ее исчезновение с Брантоном? — Месгрейв кивнул. — Зачем, по-вашему, ему вредить невесте?

— Возможно, Рейчел решила, что он нашел другое место работы, подальше от нее, ведь он всем сказал, что уходит по собственному желанию. А она по-прежнему его любит, несмотря на многочисленные измены. Я уже говорил, что она ревнивая и взрывная девушка? Такая в ярости способна на все. Предположим, у них произошла ссора, и Брантон ударил ее сильнее, чем планировал. Он не терпит, когда его поступки подвергают критике, и склонен к насилию. Однако в полиции считают, что пока нет оснований для расследования. Но, уверяю вас, с ней что-то случилось. И вот еще, — Месгрейв достал из кармана сложенный лист бумаги и протянул его Доктору. — Я видел, как Брантон его изучал, правда, не пойму, зачем — это всего лишь детская считалочка, которую когда-то использовали в нашем роду. Мне тоже пришлось выучить ее наизусть — дань традициям.

Сначала Доктор не выказал интереса, но по мере чтения его глаза загорались знакомым огнем. Со своего места я видел только неразборчивый текст и собрался уже подойти к Доктору, чтобы его прочесть, но тут он сам протянул мне бумагу. Вот что там было написано:

«Кому это принадлежит?»  
«Тому, кто ушел».  
«Кому это будет принадлежать?»  
«Тому, кто придет».  
«В каком месяце это было?»  
«В шестом, начиная с первого».  
«Где было солнце?»  
«Над дубом».  
«Где была тень?»  
«Под вязом».  
«Сколько надо сделать шагов?»  
«На север — десять и десять, на восток — пять и пять, на юг — два и два, на запад — один и один и потом вниз».  
«Что мы отдадим за это?»  
«Все, что у нас есть».  
«Ради чего отдадим мы это?»  
«Во имя долга».

— Это копия, не так ли?

— Я сам ее написал, — кивнул Месгрейв. — Оригинал чересчур обтрепался за двести с лишним лет, и мы держим его под стеклом.

— Что скажете, Дойл? — неожиданно обратился ко мне Доктор.

— Если предположить, что здесь скрыта важная информация, то, возможно, это шифр, — произнес я первое, что пришло в голову. В конце концов, это могло объяснить интерес Доктора — он обожал шифры.

— Обратите внимание на указанное количество шагов. Что вы об этом думаете?

— Цифры соответствуют буквам? — предположил я. — Тогда стороны света… Возможно, если мы разделим алфавит на четыре столбца и отсчитаем в первом десятую букву… Нет, в нем помещается только семь. А если за точку отсчета принять центр, тогда стороны света будут соответствовать направлениям вверх-вниз-вправо-влево. Будь у нас ключ, мы бы разгадали послание.

Я положил записную книжку обратно в карман и поднял голову. Месгрейв смотрел на меня с удивлением, Доктор же одобрительно улыбался.

— Вижу, мои уроки не прошли для вас даром, Дойл, вы думаете, как математик. И если бы это был шифр, вы бы со временем смогли его разгадать. 

— Что же это, если не шифр? — разочарованно спросил я. 

— Всему свое время, — и Доктор перевел взгляд на Месгрейва: — Мне необходимо побывать в вашем поместье как можно скорее. Отправимся первым же утренним поездом. Вы остановились в «Королевской гавани», не так ли? Только там используют такую ваксу для обуви. А вы, Дойл, еще не въехали в отель.

— Меня выдал чемодан? — улыбнулся я.

— Вас выдал дорожный костюм со следами долгого путешествия. Вам нет смысла возвращаться в отель, переночуете в гостевой комнате. А с вами, мистер Месгрейв, мы встретимся на вокзале в 6:15. 

Месгрейв открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, взглянул на меня и передумал. Я проводил его до двери, и он подмигнул мне на прощание. Взяв чемодан, я вернулся в гостиную. 

— Постелите себе сами, Дойл, — сказал Доктор, не поворачивая головы, — вы помните, где что лежит.

Я помнил.

Однажды в семьдесят восьмом я провел тут два дня, скрываясь от своей семьи. Это случилось в ту пору моей жизни, которую я почти не помню. После смерти Элсбет я долгие недели не выходил из своей комнаты, пытаясь забыться, и мать за меня сильно волновалась. В какой-то момент я увидел ужас в ее глазах и понял — она боялась, что я стану, как отец. Это меня отрезвило, и я начал чаще бывать с семьей. Мать начала успокаиваться, не замечая моего притворства, но на самом деле мне лучше не становилось. И именно в один из таких дней нас навестил Доктор. Это он рассказал матери, что я страдаю от несчастной любви, и уговорил ее оставить меня в покое. Именно Доктору я был обязан отсутствию расспросов с ее стороны. Только Доктор знал всю правду о случившемся и лучше других понимал мое состояние. Когда мать ненадолго вышла, Доктор заметил, что отдых пошел мне на пользу. Я ответил, что умираю от скуки, и попросил разрешения снова поучаствовать в каком-нибудь расследовании. «Это меня взбодрит», — объяснил я, правильно интерпретировав его недоверчивый взгляд. Тут вернулась мать, и мы поспешно сменили тему. Я видел, что Доктор пристально за мной наблюдает, и смеялся больше обычного, удивив даже мать. Проводив Доктора к выходу, я повторил просьбу. Не думаю, что мое чрезмерно радужное настроение тем вечером его обмануло, однако он все же согласился. При одном условии: я должен был пообещать, что сразу сообщу, если мне станет плохо. Разумеется, я согласился. Я был готов пообещать, что угодно, лишь бы на время вырваться из дома.

Доктор тогда помогал полиции в пустяковом, по его мнению, деле об отравлении хлебом. Он доказал, что это была не случайность, и я ассистировал при вскрытии. Все прошло хорошо: руки у меня не дрожали, сознание было чистым, реакции — быстрыми — я был рад, что смог вернуться к обычной деятельности. После вскрытия я написал отчет, а Доктор его подписал и отдал инспектору. Мы вместе вышли из морга и направились к университету. Доктор рассказал, как муж спланировал убийство, свалив вину на пекарню, где повар якобы перепутал муку с мышьяком, но о том, что это не случайность, Доктор понял еще до вскрытия. Он как раз начал приводить свои доводы, когда я увидел Элсбет. Она шла по противоположной стороне и как раз свернула во двор, скрывшись с моих глаз. Я тут же оставил Доктора и побежал за ней, что-то крича. Однако во дворе, куда она свернула, никого не оказалось. За моей спиной раздался голос Доктора: «В чем дело, Дойл?» Я начал было говорить, что меня позвала Элсбет, но тут же понял, как это звучит со стороны, и замолчал. Обычно я хорошо скрываю свои чувства, но Доктора никогда не мог обмануть. Он услышал достаточно, чтобы вновь прописать мне полный покой. Попрощавшись, Доктор пошел дальше, но я его догнал и объяснил, что не хочу беспокоить и так взволнованную мать — она бы сразу поняла, что со мной что-то случилось. Доктор согласился и предложил снять комнату, посоветовав несколько надежных домовладельцев. Краем глаза я заметил мелькнувшее платье и резко развернулся в ту сторону — улица была пуста, не считая спешащих по своим делам джентльменов. Взглянув на Доктора, я успел заметить беспокойство в его глазах. «Или вы можете остановиться у меня, — произнес он, — ведь у вас, верно, нет денег на комнату». Было довольно нетактично с его стороны упомянуть о моем финансовом положении, но для достижения цели он часто пренебрегал общественными нормами. Движимый скорее любопытством, ибо никогда не был в его, так сказать, логове, я согласился. 

Показав мне гостевую комнату, Доктор вернулся в университет. Мне больше нечего было делать, кроме как исследовать дом от входной двери до слухового окна в крыше. Однако ближе к вечеру у меня разболелась голова, и я спустился в гостиную, чтобы пропустить стаканчик виски, уверенный, что Доктор не будет против. От виски я быстро сомлел и заснул прямо в кресле у камина. Проснувшись, я обнаружил себя в кровати. Я совершенно не помнил, когда успел подняться в спальню. Тут в комнату вошел Доктор с наполненным чем-то стаканом в руке и велел мне это выпить. На мои вопросы Доктор пояснил, что, вернувшись из университета, увидел меня распластанным в кресле в гостиной и поначалу решил, что я просто сплю. Потрогав на всякий случай мой лоб, он обнаружил у меня жар и перенес в спальню. При этих словах на его лице читалось неуместное ситуации облегчение, скоро, однако, объяснившееся. «Видите ли, Дойл, когда мы сегодня гуляли, я испугался, что вы подвержены галлюцинациям. Это очень неприятный симптом очень неприятных болезней, как вы и сами знаете. Но, принимая во внимание вашу высокую температуру, эти видения вполне объяснимы. Простите мне мою радость, но лучше небольшая простуда, чем что-то более серьезное по части мозга». Я не мог с ним не согласиться: меньше всего я хотел стать таким, как мой отец. Сегодня на улице я, скорее всего, увидел некую девушку или просто край ее платья и в помутненном рассудке решил, что это Элсбет. И Доктор пригласил меня к себе, чтобы понаблюдать за моим состоянием. 

В ту ночь я спал, как младенец, и проснулся новым человеком, а выздоровев, окончательно смог вернуться к нормальной жизни и продолжить учебу. Доктор считает, что ключ к столь быстрому выздоровлению — его микстура и мой юный возраст, но я знаю лучше. Общество Доктора в те дни, наши разговоры у камина, его успокаивающее присутствие в каждой части дома — все это оказало на меня куда более сильное воздействие, чем лекарства.

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, я посмотрел на Доктора и улыбнулся. Он так же сидел, уставясь неподвижным взглядом в огонь. 

— Спокойной ночи, — и, так и не дождавшись ответа, я направился к лестнице. 

****

Когда мы прибыли на вокзал, Месгрейв нас уже ждал. При взгляде на меня на его лице появилась улыбка, дрогнувшая при виде Доктора. Мы расположились в купе первого класса и заговорили о ничего не значащих вещах, пока Доктор не начал расспрашивать Месгрейва о его университетских годах. Хорошо зная его, я видел, что это не праздное любопытство, и не мог взять в голову, зачем Доктор делает вид, что не помнит Месгрейва на своих уроках. Причем большинство вопросов в той или иной мере касались меня. Месгрейв, однако, с удовольствием предался воспоминаниям и рассказал обо мне много вещей — я и не знал, что они были ему известны. Смеясь, он перечислил всех друзей, которые лишились моего общества после знакомства с Элсбет. А сам Месгрейв-де первый осознал мои к ней чувства и дал мне полную свободу действий, прервав наши дружеские отношения. Тут я не выдержал и к неудовольствию Доктора переменил тему. 

На станции нас встречал кучер Месгрейва, и мы с удобствами доехали до Харлстона. К нам вышел Брантон, поистине красивый мужчина лет сорока. Своим поведением, манерой говорить он скорее напоминал лорда, чем дворецкого. Заметив мой интерес, Месгрейв пояснил с гордостью, что Брантон знает несколько иностранных языков и играет почти на всех музыкальных инструментах. Я не решился спросить, что человек с такими талантами делает в этой глуши. Брантон, несомненно, был умным малым и мог прислуживать в любом богатом доме в столице нашей империи. Он совершенно не выглядел, как похититель или убийца какой-либо девушки, впрочем, не все ли преступники таковы? Я отогнал образ Крима и посмотрел на Доктора, ожидая дальнейших действий.

— Брантон проводит вас в ваши комнаты, — первым нарушил молчание Месгрейв.

— Брантон, могу я задать вам несколько вопросов? — спросил его Доктор по пути наверх.

— Разумеется, сэр, — ответил тот невозмутимо. — Мистер Месгрейв приказал мне исполнять все ваши поручения.

— И вы по-прежнему ему верны? После того, как он вас уволил?

Брантон улыбнулся странной улыбкой, от которой меня, честно признаться, пробрала дрожь:

— Да, сэр. Это я настоял, чтобы послужить ему еще какое-то время. Моя честь не позволяет мне покинуть дом без должного порядка.

— Что вы думаете о пропаже Рейчел? — резко сменил тему Доктор.

Однако Брантон не смутился. Казалось, ничто не сможет выбить его из колеи. 

— Девушка была известна своей импульсивной натурой, сэр. Она могла оставить службу в этом доме и податься на другие заработки.

— Почему вы говорите о ней в прошедшем времени? 

— Простите, сэр. Оговорился, сэр. 

Я был удивлен тем, с какой прямотой Доктор опрашивает Брантона. Ведь теперь тот будет знать, что Доктор интересуется этим делом, и если он правда виновен в исчезновении Рейчел, то предпримет шаги для сокрытия преступления. Если еще не предпринял.

Моя комната оказалась ближе к лестнице, а комната Доктора — в дальнем конце коридора. Брантон спросил, не нужно ли нам что-нибудь, но Доктор ответил отказом. Брантон поклонился и удалился, всем своим видом показывая, что сделал все возможное, чтобы угодить господам.

Остаток дня прошел без происшествий. Доктор наслаждался свежим воздухом и окрестностями. Мы прогулялись к ограде и увидели, как Брантон увлеченно беседует с хорошенькой девушкой, положив руку ей на колено. Та задорно хохотала и принимала соблазнительные позы. Месгрейв довольно грубо окликнул Брантона и велел ему возвращаться в дом и проследить за приготовлением ужина. Заметив вопрос на наших лицах, он пояснил:

— Это Джанет Трегелис, дочь егеря. Она пытается увести Брантона у Рейчел и прибрать его к своим рукам.

— Кажется, он не против, — заметил Доктор.

Месгрейв промолчал, но весь его вид говорил, что он не одобряет сей союз. Мы вернулись к дому, и Месгрейв заговорил о парке, очень старом и красивом. Прямо перед нами рос дуб, бывший, по его словам, свидетелем Норманнского завоевания. 

— Когда-то тут был и вяз, — добавил он, — но десять лет назад его расщепила молния. Однако я и по сей день могу представить этого короля среди деревьев высотой в девятнадцать с половиной метров. На лужайке по-прежнему видны его следы. 

— Неужели? — без всякого интереса поддержал разговор Доктор.

Тут за нашими спинами послышалось вежливое покашливание. 

— Стол накрыт, мистер Месгрейв, сэр, — произнес он.

Когда мы шли к дому, мне показалось, что Брантон был чем-то озабочен: он отреагировал только на второй оклик Месгрейва и отвечал медленнее обычного.

Переодевшись в вечерний костюм, я спустился к ужину. Разговор тек трудно, ибо Месгрейв пытался говорить о расследовании, а Доктор избегал этой темы. На него это было не похоже, и я терялся в догадках о причинах бездействия. В конце концов, Месгрейв довольно холодно пожелал нам спокойной ночи и удалился, мы же сели у камина. Я уже открыл было рот, чтоб расспросить Доктора, но тот меня опередил:

— Не задавайте никаких вопросов, Дойл, мне нужно подумать.

И он вытащил из кармана тот самый лист бумаги с шифром и стал внимательно его перечитывать. 

— Возможно, я смогу помочь? — попытался я.

— Позовите Брантона, если не сложно.

Не такую помощь я имел в виду, тем не менее, попытался выполнить просьбу Доктора. Однако дворецкого нигде поблизости не было, о чем я и сообщил Доктору, вернувшись в гостиную.

— Видимо, он уже спит, — предположил я. 

— Хм, — было единственным мне ответом.

Поняв, что ничего путного от Доктора не добьюсь, я решил пораньше отойти ко сну. Отведенная спальня была слишком просторной на мой вкус и плохо отапливаемой: я долгое время ворочался в кровати, пока сон меня не сморил. 

****

Утром, к счастью, Доктор вплотную занялся пропавшей Рейчел Хауэлз. Он расспросил всю прислугу, повторно поговорил с Брантоном и ближе к вечеру собрал нас с Месгрейвом в гостиной. 

— Все, как один, утверждают, что Рейчел ушла по своей воле, — начал Доктор. — Никто этого не видел, но ее вещи пропали, и ни у кого не было причин желать девушки зла.

— Почему же Рейчел не сообщила мне о своем уходе? — воскликнул Месгрейв.

— Возможны разные объяснения. Она могла принять решение поздно вечером и уйти, не дожидаясь утра. Она могла не хотеть сообщать о своем уходе. В конце концов, она могла желать бросить тень подозрений на Брантона, своего жениха. Он сообщил мне, что накануне исчезновения Рейчел устроила ему сцену и заявила о разрыве помолвки. По его словам, он не знает о причине ссоры. 

— И вы ему верите? — Месгрейв даже привстал с кресла в возмущении.

— Я верю, что он не убивал и не похищал свою бывшую невесту, однако что касается причины ссоры… 

— Видимо, он снова ей изменил и не захотел вам в этом признаваться, — предположил я.

— Возможно, — кивнул Доктор.

— Но послушайте, Белл, не в характере Рейчел молча сбегать, — сказал Месгрейв. — Она работала у меня долгие годы, и я знаю эту девушку как надежную и преданную своему хозяину прислугу. Прошу вас, не верьте Брантону на слово, этот хитрый малый даже меня смог обвести вокруг пальца. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — глаза Доктора сверкнули.

— Я… — растерялся Месгрейв. — Я говорю о финансовых махинациях, конечно же. 

— Однако вы не проводили аудит и не можете быть уверены, что он у вас воровал, — возразил Доктор.

— Тогда зачем ему было просматривать мои документы? Говорю вам, он нечист на руку.

— В этом легко убедиться, мистер Месгрейв. Распорядитесь провести бухгалтерскую проверку. В исчезновении же Рейчел Хауэлз нет ничего подозрительного. Попытайтесь найти ее обычными способами. Вы размещали в газетах объявление? Я так и думал. Пообещайте вознаграждение тем, кто ее видел, наймите ловких людей для поиска. Я вам для этого не нужен и намерен отбыть в Эдинбург утренним поездом. 

На Месгрейва было жалко смотреть. Он явно не ожидал такого поворота и не знал, что делать. 

— Не волнуйся, дружище, все образумится, — подбодрил его я.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — кивнул тот после небольшой паузы. — Я благодарен вам с доктором за все, что вы сделали. Я сам провожу вас на поезд.

В этот раз мы с Доктором первыми покинули гостиную, Месгрейв же остался сидеть в кресле с потерянным видом.

— Доктор, — сказал я, остановившись перед своей комнатой, — вам не кажется, что вы слишком рано сдались?

— Не Рейчел Хауэлз меня беспокоит, Дойл, а нечто более серьезное. 

— О чем вы? 

— Тот лист бумаги с детской считалочкой, Дойл. Я должен его разгадать.

— Но мы же завтра уезжаем?

Доктор загадочно улыбнулся:

— Спокойной ночи, Дойл.

****

Однако, как я ни старался, заснуть мне не удавалось. Меня мучила вина за то, что не смог помочь Месгрейву, любопытство из-за умалчиваний Доктора и, не в последнюю очередь, холод. Горничная забыла нагреть комнату, и я уже готов был отправиться на поиски грелки, когда меня посетила другая идея. В таких случаях мне помогал физический труд, и я решил пройтись вокруг дома и проветрить голову. 

Проходя мимо конюшни, я услышал громкие всхрапы и решил посмотреть, что так беспокоит лошадей. Вооружившись лопатой, прислоненной у входа, я прокрался внутрь и огляделся — ничего подозрительного. Тут сверху послышался шорох соломы и странные звуки, и я понял, что там кто-то есть. Обхватив лопату одной рукой, я тихо поднялся по лестнице и выглянул из-за копны сена. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, а свет луны освещал пол конюшни, оставляя меня самого в тени. Представшая передо мной сцена надолго запечатлелась в моем мозгу.

Брантон, без рубашки и в расстегнутых брюках, вводит пенис в тихо всхлипывающую Джанет. Его обнаженная грудь вздымается, бедра двигаются в одном ритме, мощно и быстро, голова откинута назад, рот раскрыт. Вот мускулистая рука тянется вытереть пот со лба, и Джанет издает длинный стон удовольствия. Он шикает на нее, и она закрывает рот рукой, прикусывая пальцы. Брантон ускоряет темп, его огромный пенис в обрамлении жестких темных волос блестит от влаги, изо рта начинают вырываться придушенные хрипы, которые он больше не может сдерживать. 

Тут я разглядел, что Брантон сношает девушку в анальное отверстие, что порицалось обществом как страшное извращение наряду с содомией между мужчинами. Почему-то такой коитус меня не шокировал, даже наоборот — удовольствие на лице Джанет лучше всего доказывало, как сильно ей это нравится. В низу живота у меня потяжелело, а дыхание участилось, и я чуть не выронил лопату. На одну секунду мне показалось, что Брантон посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, но так как он не остановился, должно быть, мне это привиделось.

И все же оставаться здесь было опасно. Когда Брантон и Джанет закончат, они, несомненно, меня обнаружат, и я не смогу объяснить, почему так долго наблюдал за актом любви (или животной страсти) и ничего не предпринимал. Меня можно было назвать соучастником этой содомии, если бы я честно рассказал о полученном мной удовольствии. Я и сам силился понять, почему отдаляю момент ухода, почему не могу отвести взгляд от совершаемого передо мной коитуса. К тому же, на Брантона я смотрел чаще, чем на девушку, хотя ее обнаженная грудь весьма соблазнительно колыхалась, и Брантон беззастенчиво мял ее в ладонях. Но именно к дворецкому было приковано мое внимание. Который, казалось, вот-вот достигнет разрядки. Тут перед моим внутренним взором возникло лицо Элсбет, и я устыдился. 

Поспешно спустившись, я бросил лопату и устремился вон из конюшни. Оказавшись в постели в своей спальне и переведя дыхание, я осознал, что все еще возбужден, и со вздохом сунул руку под одеяло. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как я кончил. Быстро приведя себя в порядок, я закрыл глаза и представил укоризненное лицо Доктора. Что бы он сказал, узнав о моих ночных приключениях и о предательской реакции моего тела?

****

Однако утром произошло нечто, из-за чего я забыл о ночном происшествии. Только мы сели в коляску, готовые ехать на станцию, как выбежала одна из горничных и со слезами в глазах призналась, что нигде не может найти Брантона. Его пропажа так скоро после исчезновения Рейчел напугала ее, и она поспешила сообщить о ней хозяину. Доктор тут же выскочил из коляски и быстрым шагом направился в дом. Мы с Месгрейвом удивленно переглянулись и последовали за ним.

— Я же его предупреждал! — воскликнул Доктор и стукнул кулаком о косяк двери. — Глупец, какой глупец!

— О ком вы? — спросил я, но Доктор мне не ответил.

— Белл, вы понимаете, что происходит? — спросил Месгрейв. — Что с Брантоном? 

— Боюсь, его уже не спасти, — вздохнул Доктор, — но надежда еще есть. Скорее, Дойл, нельзя терять ни минуты. 

Я был удивлен такой переменой, но послушно исполнял все, о чем он просил. Мы подготовили веревку, колышек и два удилища. Доктор объяснил мне смысл детской считалочки, оказавшейся инструкцией к нахождению какого-то места. Не буду рассказывать, как мы высчитывали начальную точку отсчета — об этом я подробно написал в повести о Шерлоке Холмсе. Разумеется, многие события я изменил, например, помощь Месгрейва была гораздо больше: он раньше Доктора измерил размер тени от стоявшего тут раньше вяза и первым дошел до стены дома. Никогда бы не подумал, что он так смекалист, впрочем, я часто ошибался в людях, и Месгрейв был не исключением. Даже Доктор не ожидал от него такой прыти. Выглядел он при этом весьма недовольным, что в данных обстоятельствах было понятно. Дальнейшие события, однако, показали, как я был неправ в отношении Доктора.

В конце концов, мы нашли заброшенный подвал, по центру которого в полу была квадратная плита с кольцом посередине, и к нему был привязан шерстяной шарф. На бочке у входа уже стоял фонарь, нам оставалось его только зажечь. Месгрейв сразу подошел к плите и начал ходить вокруг, чуть наклонив голову набок, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь. Доктор бросил на него задумчивый взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Нам всем было ясно, что под этой плитой и спрятан клад, и кто-то уже пытался ее поднять. Я как самый сильный в нашей компании схватился за шарф и потянул, однако плита лишь чуть приподнялась.

— Тут требуются два человека, — произнес Доктор. — Интересно, кого пригласил Брантон.

— Вы думаете, Брантон сбежал с сокровищами? — воскликнул Месгрейв.

— Сейчас узнаем.

Доктор стал осматриваться вокруг и поднял несколько бревен. Кивнув, он продолжил поиски, пока не увидел самое толстое и крепкое бревно со следами стирания на концах.

— Что ж, теперь все ясно, — сказал он. — Те бревна поменьше подсовывали под плиту по мере ее поднятия, а это большое поставили вертикально, и оно подпирало плиту, пока Брантон с помощником обыскивали тайник. 

— Не следует ли нам открыть его? — спросил я нетерпеливо.

— Мы все равно опоздали. Слышите? — Мы с Месгрейвом покачали головой. — Именно. Следует дождаться констебля и открыть тайник в его присутствии. Впрочем… Возможно, они просто без сознания. Дойл, помогите мне поднять плиту. Месгрейв, сейчас же пошлите за констеблем.

Месгрейв кивнул и спешно покинул подвал.

— Кто эти «они»? — спросил я, схватившись за шарф. — Если Брантон сбежал с сокровищами и тайник уже пуст, зачем звать полицейского?

— Не думаю, что Брантон сбежал. Но я не уверен, кто внизу, он или она. 

Большего я от Доктора не добился. С трудом мы подняли плиту. Под ней оказалось небольшое пространство около двух метров глубиной и метр в ширину и длину. Это мы измерили позже, а сейчас наше внимание привлекло нечто, похожее на две стоящие человеческие фигуры. 

— Поднесите фонарь ближе, Дойл, — хрипло произнес Доктор. 

Я встал на колени и опустил фонарь в небольшой промежуток между стеной и чем-то мягким. К моему ужасу, свет выхватил искаженные черты поднятого вверх лица Брантона, его остановившиеся глаза смотрели прямо на меня. Он был мертв, в этом не было сомнений. Но он был не один. У его ног застыла белокурая девушка, уткнувшись головой ему в живот — из-за нехватки места она стояла на коленях. Я тут же понял, что это Джанет — именно в таком платье я видел ее на сеновале с Брантоном в ночь перед их пропажей. Возможно, я был последним, кто видел их живыми. 

— Дойл, вам нехорошо? — Доктор внимательно глядел в мое лицо.

— Нет-нет, просто… думал, их здесь не будет. Откуда вы знали, что мы найдем мертвые тела?

— Я не знал, но опасался этого. Боюсь, Дойл, я совершил ошибку. Я позволил преступнику действовать, хотя мог предотвратить эти убийства. У меня не было улик, чтобы его арестовали, но я должен был нажать на Брантона сильнее. Если бы он меня послушался, то он и девушка были бы сейчас живы. Посмотрите на меня, Дойл, вот так выглядит болван. 

— Но о чем вы говорили с Брантоном?

— Пытался убедить, что ему угрожает опасность, но он не поверил. Я должен, должен был найти способ его спасти! — Доктор яростно ударил кулаком по каменному полу.

На лестнице раздались шаги.

— Послушайте, Дойл, — быстро, но тихо произнес Доктор, — все не так просто, как вам кажется. Прошу не совершать необдуманных поступков и не заниматься самостоятельным расследованием. Дождемся констебля.

Сказав это, Доктор повернул голову к винтовой лестнице, к основанию которой как раз спустился Месгрейв. 

— Я распорядился, чтобы отправили телеграмму, — сообщил Месгрейв. — А теперь объясните, зачем я это сделал? Что вы нашли?

Доктор молча показал вниз. Месгрейв подошел ближе, заглянул внутрь и в ужасе отшатнулся.

— Они же… они мертвы! Брантон и… и… Джанет Трегелис. Почему у него синее лицо?

— Такое бывает при асфиксии, — ответил Доктор. — Ничего не трогайте, мистер Месгрейв, — добавил он, когда рука Месгрейва потянулась к лицу Брантона. — Нужно дождаться констебля. Предлагаю выйти и не возвращаться до его прибытия.

Доктор и Месгрейв направились к лестнице, а мой взгляд упал на бревно, которое последним разглядывал Доктор. Подняв его, я принялся искать следы использования. Оно действительно выглядело так, будто сверху на него давила большая тяжесть, но что-то мне показалось неправильным. В детстве мне доводилось рубить дрова и использовать их не только для разжигания огня, и я примерно представлял, как кусок дерева реагирует на давление. 

— Дойл! — раздался голос Доктора сверху.

Мысль, витавшая на краю сознания, улетучилась. Вздохнув, я положил бревно на пол и поднялся к остальным. 

****

— Так значит, Брантон задумал это задолго до увольнения? 

Мы сидели в гостиной со стаканами бренди в руках, и в ожидании прибытия констебля Месгрейв забросал Доктора вопросами.

— Поиски клада он начал, по крайней мере, несколько месяцев назад, когда спросил вас о вязе, но скорее всего раньше. Увольнение лишь ускорило его планы. Дай вы ему хотя бы две недели, он бы нашел способ поднять плиту без помощника, но в спешке пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было под рукой… кто был под рукой. Бедная девушка.

— Но, Доктор, как они погибли? Почему их там двое?

— Несчастный случай, Дойл. Брантон залез в этот каменный мешок, чтобы найти клад, а мисс Трегелис осталась стоять снаружи. Из любопытства она, видимо, наклонилась над отверстием и наблюдала за действиями Брантона. Верхний край плиты оказался выше ее головы. В какой-то момент бревно не выдержало нагрузки и выскочило из-под плиты. Та сильно ударила девушку по голове, она свалилась в яму, а плита упала, закрыв Брантону выход. Вы видели кровь у нее на затылке? Она умерла мгновенно. Он же прожил часов шесть-семь, пока не задохнулся, и его смерть была куда мучительнее. 

Тут вошел слуга, в отсутствии Брантона временно исполнявший обязанности дворецкого, и протянул Месгрейву записку. Прочтя ее, он передал бумагу Доктору. Тот взглянул на меня и нахмурился:

— Боюсь, с вытаскиванием тел и проверкой тайника придется обождать. Констебль занят другими делами, и неизвестно, когда сможет освободиться. Необходимо найти ему замену.

— Вы совершенно правы, Белл, — воскликнул Месгрейв. — Я немедленно этим займусь.

Когда Месгрейв вышел, Доктор обратил на меня свой пронзительный взгляд:

— Хочу напомнить, чтобы вы не занимались самодеятельностью, Дойл.

Признаться, я на него несколько обиделся. Он разговаривал со мной, как с неразумным учеником, хотя давно не был моим профессором. Конечно, несколько раз я попадал в неприятности из-за своей тяги к приключениям, но это не повод напоминать мне об этом.

— Я буду у себя, — произнес я холодно и покинул гостиную.

Оказавшись в спальне, я встал у окна и начал размышлять об оставленном в подвале бревне. Что именно мне показалось странным и несоответствующим выводам Доктора? 

Окно выходило в сад перед домом, и скоро я увидел Доктора, разговаривающего с конюхом. Он передал тому сложенный лист бумаги и монетку, и конюх оседлал лошадь и поскакал к воротам. Мне тут же захотелось узнать, какое указание дал ему Доктор, но тут взыграла моя гордость: если Доктор не хочет, чтобы я вмешивался в расследование, я его не побеспокою. Через некоторое время вернулся Месгрейв и зашел в дом. Вид его был довольным, и я решил, что ему удалось договориться о скором приезде констебля. 

Приближалось время ужина, когда в мою дверь постучали. Я ожидал увидеть Доктора, но на пороге стоял Месгрейв с бутылкой дорогого вина и двумя бокалами. 

— Пришло время нам поболтать по-дружески, а, Дойл? — и он с улыбкой сел на край кровати.

Конечно, кровать, как и все в этом доме, принадлежала Месгрейву, но такая фамильярность все равно была не в его стиле. В конце концов, мы никогда не были большими друзьями, да и с тех пор много воды утекло. Однако с моей стороны было бы грубо указать на нарушение правил приличий, и я молча сел на стул около письменного стола. Месгрейв поставил бокалы на прикроватную тумбочку и разлил вино, затем протянул один бокал мне. 

— Ты в хорошем настроении, — заметил я полувопросительно.

— Белл раскрыл дело, не это ли повод для радости?

— Но он так и не нашел Рейчел.

— Хм… Ты прав. Давай оставим это Беллу и все же отпразднуем успех. 

Не желая показаться невежливым, я отпил немного вина.

— Ты ведь давно знаешь Белла? Сколько ему сейчас, лет сорок?

— Думаю, больше. 

— Выглядит хорошо, не так ли?

— Моложе своих лет, несомненно, — я не понимал, какое отношение к расследованию имеет внешность Доктора, но Месгрейв выглядел искренне заинтересованным.

— Я имею в виду, он довольно красив.

— Верно.

— Да ладно, Дойл, прекрати отмалчиваться, я же не дурак и все понимаю.

— А я тебя — нет.

— Я видел, как ты смотрел на Брантона.

Я побледнел, подумав, что он имеет в виду мое «ночное приключение», как я его про себя окрестил, однако вовремя понял, что Месгрейв, должно быть, говорит о том дне, когда Брантон впервые встретил нас у дома.

— Не бойся, — по-своему интерпретировал мою бледность Месгрейв, — я не раскрываю чужие тайны. Я ведь сразу все понял, когда Белл предложил тебе у него переночевать. 

Мне не понравилось, какое направление стал принимать наш разговор. Не сразу, но я, наконец, понял, к чему клонит Месгрейв. И как я мог парировать? Начни я возражать, Месгрейв решит, что я не готов перед ним раскрыться, если промолчу, он воспримет это как признание, если же соглашусь, то совру. За свою учебную практику и пока небольшой опыт врача я видел и слышал многое. Из относительно обычного приходилось видеть следы от катания на лошадке Беркли, а из более нетрадиционных вещей — разные неожиданные предметы, застрявшие в заднем проходе. Однажды сам вытаскивал такой на вскрытии — мужчину жестоко изнасиловали дубинкой, и тот умер от полученных повреждений. Если же люди занимались этим по обоюдному желанию, не видел в такой связи ничего плохого. Некстати вернулись воспоминания об обнаженном Брантоне, и теперь меня бросило уже в жар. 

— Я вас не осуждаю, — продолжал Месгрейв. — Да и как бы я мог?

Тут он поднялся с кровати, подошел ко мне, положил руку на мое плечо и ободряюще сжал.

— Наши университетские годы уже позади, и я не пытаюсь их вернуть, ведь мы оба любим других. Просто я хотел, чтобы ты знал — ты не одинок.

И тут меня озарило. Только что я хвалил себя за наблюдательность, но самое важное от меня ускользнуло: Месгрейв был в меня когда-то влюблен. И сейчас он предлагал свою поддержку, если таковая мне потребуется. Что бы это ни значило. 

— Спасибо, Месгрейв, но, право, не стоит…

— Ни слова больше, дорогой Дойл. Прости, если смутил, — и Месгрейв отступил на несколько шагов назад. 

В попытках сгладить впечатление я поспешно сказал:

— На самом деле, меня действительно кое-что беспокоит, но это не связано с… _этим_. Дело в бревне. 

— Что? 

— В бревне, которым подперли плиту. Когда ты вошел, я вдруг понял, что именно с ним не так. Понимаешь, если бы бревно само выскочило из-под плиты, как считает Доктор, у него бы обломался конец. Но бревно было целым.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — побледнел Месгрейв, глаза его забегали.

— То, что в подвале было три человека, — заявил я с победной улыбкой. 

— Как три?

— Посуди сам: Брантон с Джанет подняли плиту, потому что одному человеку это не под силу. Затем все случилось, как рассказывал Доктор, с одним исключением: бревно не выскочило, плита не упала на Джанет, и она не свалилась в яму. Рана на голове, однако, говорит нам, что что-то или кто-то ее ударил. Это не мог быть Брантон, иначе он бы был сейчас в бегах. Нет, он был внизу, когда убили Джанет. 

— Кто же был этот третий? 

— Думаю, Рейчел. Она ревновала Брантона к Джанет, и у нее был мотив убить обоих. Как только мы ее найдем, все выяснится. Надо рассказать Доктору, чтобы ее начали разыскивать.

Повисло молчание. Месгрейв вертел в руках почти полную бутылку вина и задумчиво меня разглядывал.

— Ты оказался умнее, чем я ожидал, — сказал он. — Даже Белл до этого не додумался. Однако у меня еще есть время все исправить. Нужно только обломать бревно с одного конца. Кто поверит Беллу, что, когда мы вошли, бревно было целым? Он в отъезде, кстати, отправляет телеграммы с железнодорожной станции.

Пока он говорил, я медленно холодел. С последними его словами на меня обрушилась вся безысходность моего положения. Разумеется, Месгрейв был замешан в убийствах, теперь я видел это так же ясно, как свой приближающийся конец. И даже Доктор меня не спасет.

— Так все это время ты был соучастником Рейчел? Вы все это задумали вместе? 

— Рейчел вообще ни при чем. Ее исчезновение стало удачным стечением обстоятельств, которым я не преминул воспользоваться. А теперь, Дойл, я должен тебя убить, хотя мне этого очень не хочется, — Месгрейв переложил бутылку в правую руку.

— Подожди! Скажи хотя бы, почему?

— Ты же все уже понял. Замени в своей теории Рейчел на меня. Да, я любил Брантона, а он любил меня. Он клялся, что покончил с этим донжуанством и больше не ходит по бабам. Я даже решил женить на нем Рейчел, чтобы со стороны все выглядело добропорядочно. Но он не прекратил своих похождений. Он влюбился в Джанет и хотел с ней бежать. Он шантажировал меня, чтобы я дал ему хорошие рекомендации. Но он просчитался. Я разработал собственный план: с помощью клада заманить сюда Белла, чтобы он нашел мертвую Джанет и подтвердил факт несчастного случая. Да, Дойл, я не хотел убивать Брантона. Когда мы подняли плиту, я его связал и заманил сюда Джанет. Но он стал умолять оставить ей жизнь, просил отпустить их, говорил, что никому не расскажет. Джанет стала кричать, и я ее ударил. После этого Брантон словно сошел с ума. Он призывал на мою голову кару небесную, обещал, что всем все расскажет и меня вздернут на виселице, кричал о своей любви к Джанет и что я ей в подметки не гожусь, что я всегда был ему противен и он терпел меня только из-за денег. Не помню, как его задушил. Когда пришел в себя, он был уже мертв, но лицо его было, как живое. Я поставил обоих в яму и выбил из-под плиты бревно. Не смотри на меня как на монстра, Дойл, ты должен понять, что смерть Брантона случайна. Когда я увидел его синюшнее лицо… Я бы все отдал, чтобы вернуть его к жизни.

Когда он прикрыл полные страдания глаза, я сделал резкий выпад и ударил его в лицо. Однако из-за неудобной позиции кулак задел лишь плечо. Лицо Месгрейва исказилось от ярости, и он замахнулся бутылкой. Только я успел прикрыть голову руками, как на нее обрушился страшный удар. Последним, что я увидел, был страх на лице Месгрейва. 

****

Открыв глаза, я тут же их зажмурил: голову пронзили тысячи копий, и я подумал, что умереть было бы приятнее.

— Говорил же вам не заниматься самодеятельностью, — услышал я знакомый ворчливый голос.

Вновь открыв глаза, я увидел склонившегося надо мной Доктора. Он улыбался.

— К счастью, вы легко отделались. Основная сила удара пришлась на руки, у вас небольшое сотрясение мозга. Он не нашел в себе моральных сил вас добить, рассчитывая, что вы умрете сами. Не думал, что его чувства были так сильны.

— Так вы все знаете? — прохрипел я. — Про Месгрейва и Брантона? И про меня?

— И довольно давно. Простите, что не рассказал сразу, но Месгрейв бы тогда догадался, что мне все известно — вы бы не смогли вести себя естественно в его присутствии. И все же вы меня удивили, Дойл. Как вы догадались, что это Месгрейв?

— Я и не знал. Я только рассказал ему про третьего человека в подвале. Сказал, что это должна была быть Рейчел. Что мы ее найдем и предадим правосудию.

— И он, конечно, сразу сообразил, что ее невиновность будет быстро установлена и в конце концов под подозрение попадет он. Простите меня, Дойл, мне нужно было отправить вас назад в Эдинбург. 

Оглядевшись, я понял, что лежу на диване в гостиной. 

— Зачем вы перенесли меня сюда из спальни? — спросил я.

— Из спальни? Дойл, я нашел вас в подвале.

— Как «в подвале»?

— Месгрейв не хотел убивать вас лично, но он надеялся, что вы задохнетесь в той каменной яме. Он еле втиснул вас к Брантону и мисс Трегелис и захлопнул плиту. А для меня оставил записку от вашего имени, что вы уехали в Эдинбург по срочному делу, рассчитывая, что я не войду в подвал до приезда констебля. К счастью, я вернулся вовремя, и мы с инспектором вас достали. 

Когда я представил, где и в каком виде меня нашел Доктор, меня замутило. Если бы я очнулся рядом с трупами, в кромешной тьме, я бы, наверное, сошел с ума от ужаса. 

— Месгрейв в бегах, — продолжил Доктор. — Вашим убийством он бы, конечно, ничего не добился, оно никак не вписывается в несчастный случай во время охоты за сокровищами или какой другой инцидент. Да и я бы в такое не поверил. Думаю, в глубине души он это понимал, поэтому не убил сразу. До сих пор до конца не понимаю, зачем он это сделал. Бревно, кстати, теперь выглядит совсем иначе. Несомненно, ваших рук дело, Дойл. Но лучше бы вы пришли со своими выводами ко мне.

— Я сам напросился, — сказал я. — Он ударил меня в состоянии помраченного сознания.

— Но в подвале он спрятал вас уже умышленно, — жестко парировал Доктор. — Не ищите ему оправданий, он хладнокровно убил двух людей и собирался убить третьего.

— Только не Брантона, его он убивать не хотел.

— Вижу, вы успели с ним многое обсудить. Что ж, у него будет возможность высказаться в суде. Инспектор считает, что далеко он не уйдет. На все железнодорожные станции отправлены телеграммы с приказом его задержать. Он в наших руках, Дойл. 

— Как вы все-таки догадались, что это Месгрейв?

— По многим деталям. Прежде всего, о многих фактах мы знаем только со слов Месгрейва. Его обращение ко мне с опасениями насчет Брантона было явно надуманным. Я специально медлил с расследованием, чтобы заставить Месгрейва действовать. Помните, как он старался обратить мое внимание на старые деревья в парке и даже назвал высоту вяза? Уверен, он ждал инициативы от меня, но я вынудил его сделать первый ход. А когда я пообещал вернуться в Эдинбург, он понял, что с убийством медлить нельзя.

— И позже умело направлял наше продвижение к подвалу.

— Именно.

— А пропажа Рейчел?

— Вначале она меня заинтересовала, но я быстро понял, что девушка ушла по своей воле. К слову, я дал объявление в газетах, и скоро она, надеюсь, откликнется. Думаю, она, как и Месгрейв, узнала об измене Брантона, он не очень-то скрывался, и решила начать жизнь заново в другом месте. Что же касается близких отношений Месгрейва с Брантоном, я окончательно в них убедился после разговора с последним. Я уговаривал его покинуть этот дом, но он считал, что его власть над Месгрейвом так велика, что тот не посмеет ему навредить. Самоуверенным человеком был этот Брантон. 

— Месгрейв говорил, что Брантон часто применял насилие и любил командовать, — вспомнил я.

— Да, это была одна из тех оговорок, которые лучше всего отражают их отношения. Разве может хозяин знать, как его подчиненный обращается со своей девушкой во время близости? Если же Брантон вел себя так с самим Месгрейвом, все становится логичным. А вспомните, как Месгрейв сразу понял, что в яме с Брантоном находится именно мисс Трегелис. Ее лицо было скрыто, откуда он мог знать, если не убил ее сам? 

— На ней было то же платье, — объяснил я.

— Какое платье? — спросил Доктор, прищурившись.

— Которое было на ней в ту ночь, когда… когда ее убили, — я запнулся, поняв, что проговорился.

— Так-так, выкладывайте.

— Я видел ее… гуляющей с Брантоном по саду в ту ночь. Мне не спалось. 

— И вы решили мне об этом не рассказывать? Дойл, в самом деле, почему вы это скрыли? А если бы Месгрейв не назвал имя девушки, вы бы так и продолжали молчать?

— Но он же назвал, — произнес я смущенно. 

И правда, что мешало мне рассказать о главном, умолчав о постыдных деталях? 

— Ваше молчание могло бы дорого вам стоить, Дойл, и слава богу, что все обошлось. Теперь отдыхайте, вам надо набираться сил.

— Еще один вопрос, Доктор. Я видел, как вы отправили какую-то записку с конюхом. 

— Ах да. Я не был уверен, что Месгрейв вызвал констебля, как я его попросил, и взял это в свои руки. Однако вызвал я не местного констебля, а инспектора из ближайшего центра. Его я и встречал на станции, пока вы затягивали петлю на собственной шее — метафорически. А теперь спите, Дойл. 

Я послушно закрыл глаза, уже чувствуя накатывающую дремоту, и перед внутренним взором тут же появилось искаженное предсмертными судорогами лицо Брантона. Заснул я не сразу.

****

В тайнике ничего не оказалось, кроме прогнившего деревянного сундука и пары старых монет на дне. Доктор предположил, что Месгрейв давно его обнаружил и достал оттуда все ценное. Позже он использовал этот тайник, чтобы убить Джанет, а Брантон помог ему с плитой, не зная о коварных планах хозяина. По мнению Доктора, Брантон никогда не искал клад, и всю эту историю Месгрейв выдумал, чтобы заманить нас сюда. И в финансовых махинациях Брантон был, скорее всего, не виноват, ибо его интересовали не деньги, а власть над любовником, иначе он бы давно ушел на более прибыльное место.

Месгрейва поймали вечером сходящим с поезда в Эдинбурге. Несмотря ни на что, я не мог на него злиться. Вся моя ненависть была направлена на человека, убившего мою любимую Элсбет, и Месгрейв на его фоне был невинной овечкой.

Когда Месгрейва под конвоем доставили в полицейский участок, мне удалось перемолвиться с ним парой слов наедине. Выглядел он потерянным и смирившимся с судьбой. Взяв его под локоть, я тихо произнес:

— Не думал, что все так закончится. Если бы ты не пригласил Доктора…

— Веришь ли, — перебил меня Месгрейв, — только об одном я сожалею — о предательстве Брантона. Я бы смирился, если бы он меня разлюбил, но эта измена с другой женщиной оказалась невыносимой. Ты никогда не думал, что темноты в нас больше, чем света?

Мне захотелось как-то утешить Месгрейва, который в сущности пал жертвой несчастной любви, но я понимал, что у него могут возникнуть неудобные вопросы. И все же я рискнул:

— Если тебя это успокоит, Брантон предпочитал анальный коитус. 

Месгрейв взглянул на меня с жалостью и улыбнулся:

— Дорогой Дойл, это не имеет никакого значения. Нас привлекает конкретный человек, а не поза в сексе. С подходящим партнером любая позиция доставит радость. В пределах физиологических предпочтений, разумеется. — Тут он бросил взгляд на Доктора, разговаривавшего с инспектором, и с грустной улыбкой добавил: — Надеюсь, тебе повезет больше.

Месгрейва увели, а я остался стоять на том же месте, размышляя над его последними словами. 

Через несколько дней объявилась Рейчел, и мы ей рассказали, что случилось с ее бывшим женихом и его любовницей. 

— Какие только проклятья я не насылала на Ричарда, — покачала она головой, — а такой судьбы ему не хотела. Но если бы осталась жива Джанет, я бы выцарапала ей глаза, сэр.

Что же о нас с Доктором… Мы больше не обсуждали ни гомосексуальную составляющую отношений Месгрейва и Брантона, ни чувства Месгрейва ко мне, ни мое «ночное приключение». Некоторые вещи лучше оставлять в комнатах смерти. Однако иногда, глядя на точеный профиль Доктора, я задаюсь вопросом, не был ли прав Месгрейв хотя бы в одном?


End file.
